


Escaping Together

by Just_A_Random_Zebra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drarry, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Random_Zebra/pseuds/Just_A_Random_Zebra
Summary: After being forced to share a compartment alone on the train ride back from Hogwarts in their last year of school, Harry and Draco realize how their lives are pretty similarly awful and decide to run away together.(I do not own any of the characters, they are by the wondeful J.K.Rowling)





	1. Hatching A Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my drarry fanfic! This is my first real fanfic fanfic and i hope you really like it. Im going to post about once a week and I also post on wattpad (same username as this on wattpad)

The final whistle on the train began to blow signaling the departure of the Hogwarts Express back to the train station and Harry still could not find Ron or Hermione. He had searched in all the compartments that griffindoors usually sit in but they hadn't been in any of them. He finally decided to just find a compartment and settle down without them. He walked along the long hallway of the train, looking in to each compartment to find an empty one, or just one with an empty seat, but with no luck. 

He eventually made it all the way to the end of the train to find a single empty compartment left waiting for him. He rolled open the door and walked in just as the train lurched forward and started to roll along the tracks away from the beautiful castle and towards the countryside. Harry pulled his trunk up onto the rack above the seats and sat down next to the foggy window. He sat in the silence watching the fields fly by when the sound of the compartment door rolling open disrupted to tranquillity. 

He turned to see Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway carrying his trunk. 

"Of course the only compartment left is the one where you're sitting Potter. Just my luck to have to sit with you. There's no more seats left anywhere on the train so I have to sit with you. Ok?" Harry paused and looked at Draco for a minute contemplating whether or not to let him sit in the compartment. 

On one hand it was Draco and he has always been rude and disliked Harry ever since their first year at hogwarts. But then on the other hand it would be nice to have someone else with him to talk to or just be with before he had to go back to hell for who knows how long since he had graduated this year. And although Draco was never really nice to Harry, he always had a good feeling about Draco. Like he was a good person, but just didn't show it very much. And plus, Harry always did wish he could get to know Draco better since he had always thought Draco was pretty cute.

"Well? Can I sit in here or not?" Harry looked back up at Draco realizing he had just been spacing out while he had been contemplating his answer. 

"Oh, yea, sure thing." 

Draco walked into the compartment, and hoisted his luggage up onto the rack on the opposite side of Harry's. He then turned back around and sat down across from him and looked out the window. They both sat in silence watching the world pass by through the tall window and listening to the train clack along the tracks. After a while Harry look back up at Draco. 

"Is there a reason you don't like me so much or is it just a random decision?" Draco turned his head towards Harry and gave him a confused glare, 

"it's not that I don't like you, it's just that I don't particularly like you for any reason." They sat in silence again for a few for minutes when Harry has a follow up question.

"Then why don't we just call a truce and be neutral friends then. Since it's the end the school we probably won't see each other anymore so it won't really matter, so why not?" 

"Well ok then." Harry gave a warm smile to his new official friend and looked back out the window. Draco blushed a bit when Harry gave him that goofy smile. He never really had friends like Harry who seemed kind and caring. He had always actually wished he was friends with Harry, but he thought he never could since from the very beginning of school they didn't really hit it off well. He had actually sometimes even had crushes on Harry at different times throughout the years. He just seemed so happy and kind and cute to Draco.

"So then if we're friends now we should act like it. What are you doing this summer?" Harry looked down at his feet and wondered what he should say in response. For some reason something urged Harry to just be honest with Draco and tell him about the hell he gets to go back to each year. 

"Well I get to go back to my aunt and uncle's house where I get both physically and verbally abused by both of them and also my idiot cousin because they all hate me for no apparent reason ever since I was left on their doorstep when I was a baby." Harry immediately realized he shouldn't have just started telling Draco about his problems. 

"Ah merlin I'm sorry I didn't mean to just start dumping my issues on you, I don't really know what-" 

"Don't worry. It's not very different for me actually. I get to go home where my father just pressures me and yells at me about how I have to train to become a death eater and prepare myself to become a loyal follower of Voldemort. He doesn't even ask my opinion about what I want to do with my life. He just forces me to be like him. He doesn’t even care about me at all..." They started to sit gloomily in silence again when Harry gave a small laugh. Draco looked back up at Harry confused as to why he had laughed at his problems. 

"It's kinda funny how we've been feuding for so long when we are pretty alike when you think about it." Draco laughed a bit too after a second and they both looked back at each other and laughed a bit more. They both started to get more dismal again when they remembered why they had been sad in the the first place. After a minute Draco looked back over to Harry. 

"Why do you even go back?" Harry looked back over and thought about the question. He never really had a specific reason. 

"I don't really have anywhere else to go I guess. There's not really much waiting for me either. What about you? Why don't you just leave your house?" Draco paused to think about his answer as well. 

"I guess it's the same as your answer really. I don't really have anything waiting out there for me and it's not like I have anywhere else to go where my family won't find me." After a moment a crazy idea popped into Harry's head. 

"What if we just don't go back? We both said how we don't have anything big out there making us want to leave, what if this is it? What if the thing that should motivate us to leave, is us?" Draco paused, wondering what harry meant by all of this. 

"I- I don't really think I get what you mean." 

"If there's supposed to be some big thing to motivate us to leave our crappy lives, then who says it's not us right now, realizing that we should run away?" Harry kept looking at Draco while getting more and more excited about his plan. Draco looked back up at harry after thinking more about his proposal to find Harry practically falling out of his seat leaning towards him with another big goofy smile on his face. It couldn't help but make Draco smile as well and want to go through with the plan.


	2. Locks and Keys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco continue to make their master plan at the the Leaky Cauldron and head to Gringotts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! welcome to chapter two! I just wanted to say thank you for continuing to read my story, and feel free to leave comments on anything.

"Mmmm ok, lets do it. Let's just run away. But first of all how will we do it?"

Just as they were about to make more of a plan they felt the train screech to a halt and the sound of the whistles and families outside on the train platform.

They both jumped up, starting to freak out about what to do. If they were really going to follow through with the plan, they would have to escape right here, right now. They both grabbed their luggage and looked at each other about what to do. More and more people were walking down the corridors and getting off the train to meet their families.

Draco turned and looked out the compartment window to see if there was a good path to to take so they could get out of the station as fast as possible. He started to scan the crowd when he caught a glimpse of slick blonde hair on a tall being. He got nervous and continued to look at the person for a second to recognize that it was one of the butlers of malfoy manor. And with horrible timing the butler ran his eyes along the windows of the train in search for Draco eventually getting to his compartment.

Draco got a sudden burst of energy, grabbed Harry's hand, and pulled him out the door. They ran down the corridor and out the doorway at the front of train then onto the platform. They ducked behind one of the brick archways lining the train tracks and paused to catch their breath.

"What now? Where should we go when we get out of here?" Harry questioned. They would have to get away from the train station fast so they could not be found by their families and taken back.

"Let's go to a safe place to make a better plan, maybe the leaky cauldron? We could get a room and decide what to do privately." Harry nodded in agreement to Draco's plan. They picked their luggage back up and quickly snuck across the end of the platform to the exit of Kings Cross Station. They kept running towards the street and called for a cab. Once a small black cab pulled up, they hopped in and started to laugh again after telling the driver to head to the leaky cauldron.

"Merlin, were actually doing this, this is crazy!" Harry whispered to Draco in between laughs. They both finally stopped giggling to each other in the back of the cab when they neared the leaky cauldron. Harry paid the driver and they hopped out onto the pavement and headed into the tavern keeping their heads down, tucked into their colorful house scarves.

They stepped in and looked around at the quiet pub, almost completely empty of people. They walked over to the counter and asked for a room. Tom happily gave them a key to a small room upstairs with a large smile on his face. They both thanked him and headed up the creaky stairs then down the long hallway to their room. Harry pushed open the door and made a running start to flop down on the bed, giggling again.

Draco followed him in smiling and closed the door quietly behind them. Draco set is luggage down in a corner of the room next to Harry's and went to sit on the bed across from him. Harry rolled up from laying starfish across the top of the bed and sat criss-cross across from Draco giggling and smiling more. Once again it made Draco join in and they both sat laughing on the bed for a good long while.

"Ok, ok let's make the plan. Both of our families are probably wondering where we are by now so we should probably hurry." Harry said, still beaming with pure happiness.

"Right. Hmm... well we do need to find a more permanent place to live other than a one-bed room at the leaky cauldron" Draco said looking around at the room smiling, "another thing I should do is move my money from my account into a new one, since it's connected to my family so they could transfer it all out if they wanted."

"Ok then! That's step one of our master escape plan. We'll head there right now then!" Harry exclaimed turning and hopping off the squishy bed. Draco smiled and followed him back out the door, locking it and starting their journey to Diagon Alley.

They walked along the side of the lane, looking in all the windows of the shops. Again the street was more empty than usual, but that was probably because of most people spending time with their families after returning from Hogwarts. They reached Gringotts and stepped up the wide marble staircase up to the tall dark doors and headed in. Draco took the lead and walked over to the first booth, manned by a goblin named Bogrod. Bogrod was the goblin that the Malfoy family usually went to when dealing the bank related things.

"Hello Bogrod. I've come to transfer everything in my vault into a new isolated one please."

"Of course, sir Malfoy." Bogrod reached below his counter and retrieved a small stack of parchments and pushed them towards the edge of the counter nearest to Draco.

He gave a toothy grin and simply said, "If you would just sign each of these papers, sir Malfoy, you'll be able to apply for a new account after being approved by the current account owner, which would be your father."

The excitement that had built up inside Draco immediately vanished. He looked back over to Harry with a sad and anxious expression. Harry looked at Draco's defeated face and tried to think of any possible solution that wouldn't involve them getting caught trying to run away.

Draco was about to turn back to Bogrod to tell him that he decided not to create a new account when Harry grabbed his arm,

"Just transfer it to my account. That way your family won't be able to take it or know what happened, then we could just share my account." Draco started to get his excitement back after hearing Harry's proposal.

"Are you really sure that's ok? I mean, we don't even really know each other too well and you'd trust me with sharing your account?" Harry gave him a warm smile and nodded. Draco turned back to Bogrod again and told him about the new transfer plan. He signed off on the parchment and the transfer was complete.

They boys turned back to each other smiling more than ever.

"Well then," Harry said, looking proud and happy, "I guess we share a vault now! Ooh let's go see it! All of our cool stuff combined!" Draco was spacing out, just looking at Harry's face, thinking about how much Harry was trusting him, when they barely knew each other. He was either completely reckless or he cared so much for Draco that he would do something like this for him, for some reason.

"Should we then?" Harry asked, tilting his head.

"Oh sorry, looks like I'm the one spacing out now. Ok let's head to the vault then!" Bogrod led them down to vault 687 on the twisting minecarts of the bank. They both looked around at all the vaults and caves zooming by as they sat in the rickety cart. Quickly they reached Harry's vault after sitting in the creaky old cart after only a bit.

They stepped out onto the small platform and walked up to the tall metal vault entrance. Bogrod walked up to the immense arched door and turned back to the boys.

"Your key please, sir."

"Oh! Yes of course" Harry fumbled for his vault key and pulled the small bronze key from out of his front robe pocket. He handed it to Bogrod and watched as he unlocked the twisting locks of the door. They swung out towards him and they both walked outside.

"I will be waiting aside the cart to return you to the lobby." Bogrod told them as he turned back to the railway. Draco and Harry both walked into the vault, which had expanded itself to accommodate all of Draco's new additions. It had become a even larger room with a torches lining each of the walls and their combined treasures in the middle and edges of the room.

They were both in awe at the amount of treasure they now had together and started to look around. There was all different types of coins and different treasures all over. As Draco was walking around, a small wooden chest that sat atop a stack of coins caught his eye. He picked up the dark brown box and walked it over to Harry.

"What's in here?" He asked, turning the box upside down and giving it a little shake to listen to what's inside.

"Oh, I'm not really sure, I never really opened it actually." Harry told him, now getting more curious as to what could be inside. Draco handed it to Harry and he looked at the front of the box. It looked like a classic treasure chest from cartoons, except more beat up and faded. There was a small keyhole on the front of the box but no key to go along with it. Harry walked back out of the vault with the chest to see if Bogrod could help with identifying the key to unlock it. Bogrod took the box from the boys and inspected it.

"Hmm... this box was given by the bank to the Potter family to hold an item. To unlock it, you would use the corresponding vault key." Harry thanked Bogrod and he and Draco walked back to into the vault. He took his key back out of his pocket and put it into the little keyhole. He turned it and the box swung open with a satisfying creak. They had both gotten very excited again from wondering what could be inside the little chest.

Harry lifted the lid to reveal a copper key with the bow decorated with silver vines. Harry picked up the key and handed it to Draco after looking at it. There was no note or letter about what the key unlocked. It was only the single key. Now the boys' curiosity just grew stronger.

"Ooh now I really want to find out what this unlocks! It's like a fun mystery." Harry said, putting the box back down.

"Me too. It's such a pretty and unique key, I bet we could find someone who could locate what it unlocks for us. I think I went to place that could do that once."

"Ok then, we'll make a little detour in our master escape plan and find out where this key leads." They both nodded and walked back out of the vault and hopped into the minecart, Harry holding the little copper key in this pocket.


	3. Dark Alleys and Bright Forests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco travel to knockturn alley to find someone who can find the lock for their key, then follow the trail to a garden cottage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Welcome to chapter 3. Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you like it <3

Harry and Draco walked back down the grand marble staircase of Gringotts Wizarding Bank with their new key. Harry skipped along, looking at the copper key in his hand. He held it up to the light of the sun and watched as it made the silver vines on the bow sparkle. He turned back around to Draco, walking a few steps behind him. 

“Right, so, do you remember where the guy who identified that key for your family is?” Harry asked, trying to think of where they could find someone like that. Draco paused on the stairs and tried his beds to remember the general area of where he went with his family, all those years ago. 

“Well, all I definitely know is that it’s in knockturn alley.” Harry got nervous just thinking about the dreary place. The few times that he had ended up there he always learned about creepy new items that existed in the Wizarding world, and also creepy people to go along with them.

Draco saw the odd nervous look on Harry’s face after he had mentioned the place, and couldn’t help but laugh at his funny expression. Harry woke up from the spooky memories playing back in his head of the shops he had been to, and looked back over to Draco giggling on the stairs. 

“Don’t worry about going there, I’ve been there a lot, on my own and with my family, so the people there know me. they won’t really bother us.” Draco reassured to Harry. Harry seemed to calm down a bit and they continued down the smooth stairs. 

They walked along diagon alley down to the turn to enter knockturn alley. Draco took the lead again and started to walk down the dreary alleyway. Harry looked around at the entrance in the bright sun and stepped into the shadows after Draco. They walked along the narrow paths, turning at what seemed to be at random times.

Harry followed very close behind Draco, who walked confidently along the halls. He looked around at the windows as they passed by all the shops, and at people walking and standing around the alleys. He looked around at the different people, usually either sulking along the walls, or hurriedly walking past them. 

They continued walking along when they turned a corner and a person emerged from a shadowy wall next to them, surprising them both. Harry definitely more than Draco. Harry jumped at the shadowy figure and walked ever closer behind Draco, now holding on to a little piece of Draco’s robe in the back of his cloak. 

Draco felt Harry pinch on to the piece of his cloak and blushed a bit. He turned his head back towards Harry and saw that he was hunched over slightly, constantly shifting his nervous gaze to different things around them. Draco smiled at Harry and reassured him that they were almost to a person who could help them find the key locator. 

They walked along the alleyways a bit longer when Draco turned into a small shop full of small Knick knacks and other random objects. They both walked over to a long wooden counter and waited for someone to come to help them. 

After just a few seconds an unusually tall slender man walked out in front of them. They both looked up at the raven haired man and started to ask him about the key locator. 

“I do believe I know where you can find a person who can identify any lock for any key.” Said the low voice. He told the boys where to find the man in diagon alley after shuffling around in a box of cards with different information written on each. Draco paid the man and thanked him for the information before they left the small shop. The information broker had told them about the key identifier’s shop, which wasn’t too far from where they were. They walked along the alleys once again and ended up in a square filled with lots of small stalls. 

“Ok. The broker said that he sets up his stall around here somewhere, so we just need to look out for him. He apparently has dark curly hair and a long matching beard, so keep your eyes out for anyone like that.” Whispered Draco, looking around at the square. 

They squished through the crowds of witches and wizards standing and walking around the shops, on their quest to find the man. Harry stayed even closer to Draco than before with all the people bustling around them. Eventually Harry caught a glimpse of a pretty empty stall manned by a curly haired wizard. The boys quickly walked over to the stall and asked the man if he was who they were looking for. 

“Why yes I am good sir, good sir. I can locate any lock for any key no matter the distance or enchantments. Just be prepared to pay the price for locating, good sir.” Boasted the man with a hoarse voice. Both Harry and Draco got a little bit creeped out by the man, but they still needed to find the lock for their key. 

Harry handed Draco the copper key, who then handed it to the eager man who snatched the key and immediately started to analyze it with many shifting monacales on a large headset he wore on the face. 

“Hmmmm… oh yes… ah yes I knew it… yes indeed that’s it.” The man kept turning and flipping the key, studying every inch of it intensely. He then set the key down on the cracked wooden counter and looked back up to the boys with a proud grin.

“Yes, this key belongs to a 1732 bronze cam lock attached to an arched 6”5’ rosewood door from the same year.” Both Harry and Draco were a little bit stunned at how much information he found from just looking at the key with his spectacles. They hadn’t seen him use any magic that they knew of, but maybe there was some special kind of identifying magic they didn’t know about.

“Do you think you would be able to find where this door is? Or is there another place we could go-“ 

“Oh no no good sir, I can locate that lock in less time than it took me to identify it. Just hold on the one more moment my good sir.” The pale man stood up straight and turned the key slightly so that it sat perfectly parallel to the edges of the counter. He took out a dark brown curvy wand from one of his many pockets and started to cast a spell on the key. 

There was a sharp cracking sound and the key started to shine a bright icy blue and spin on the counter. The man quickly snatched the key just as it seemed as though it was going to start to jump away from them. 

“Now this key has a locating charm on it so it will continue to travel towards it's lock until it reaches it. Pretty simple yet still very handy my good sir.” He handed the key back to Draco only after Draco had paid the man what he thought was definitely too much for all he did, but agreed anyways. They turned and started to walk in the direction the key was pointing, luckily away from the shadows of knockturn alley.

They kept walking along different alleys and streets, keeping their eyes excitedly glued to the little key in Draco’s hand. After walking for a while they decided to take a train farther out into a countryside area when the key led them to the edge of the city. They hopped onto the next train and sat in compartment together, opposite each other just as they did when they first started their adventure. 

They watched as the stone streets became dirt roads and more and more trees grew around them as they traveled farther out. Harry sat quietly looking out the window, randomly glancing at the key still in Draco’s hand, and then up to his face and smiling. He sat and twiddled his feet, swinging them and tapping the ground while he waited for something to happen. Harry looked back up at Draco after a long silence and realized how truly happy he was here. With him. They were having so much fun and he finally felt free to do anything he wanted. And there was another feeling. Whenever he looked at Draco or thought about him now he just felt happier instantly. He started to blush slightly and smile more after thinking about how happy he made Harry. 

He opened his mouth to tell Draco how he felt when the key started to turn perpendicularly to how to was on Draco’s palm before, and turn to face a thin forest near the tracks. 

“Oh look! It’s finally doing something” Draco exclaimed excitedly, pushing his hands closer to Harry to give him a better view of the key.

“Oh, yay.” Harry said, forcing a smile to Draco after deciding this probably meant he shouldn’t talk about what he was feeling. He got himself more excited again and they got off the train at the closest stop. They walked back along the tracks the way they came until they got back to the patch of beautifully green trees. 

They walked towards it, side by side with the key out in front of them. When they reached the edge of the small forest the key started to shake more and begin to glow blue again. Before they could realize what it meant the key jumped up again and started to zoom through the air, deeper into the forest. For a second the boys stood there shocked by the key flying away from them so quickly. 

The silence was broken by Harry laughing and starting to run into the trees after the key. Draco followed closely behind him smiling and laughing as well. They leaped through the flowers and greenery on the perfect no-cloud day, looking around at the fairy tale world surrounding them. 

Draco looked around at the sunbeams, shining perfectly on the leaves of the blooming trees and the gorgeous flowers, then back in front of him. Harry was running only slightly ahead of him since he had a little head start. Draco watched as his messy dark hair bounced and flowed in the wind as he ran through the woods. The sunlight shone from in front of him, making a halo of golden beauty around him.

Draco couldn’t help but just watch Harry and smile. He had never been happier in his life. He didn’t have to worry about being proper or doing what his father wanted him to do. He could just do whatever he wanted, with the people he wanted to them with. Well, more like the person. 

He kept running through the woods and as if the world slowed around him, he watched as Harry slowed and turned back to him, his face filled with pure joy, his hand extended. Draco reached out to him as well, and they continued leaping through the gorgeous forest with their fingers intertwined. Both of the boys’ faced were bright pink as they kept chasing the little key deeper into the woods. 

They watched as the trees started to open up into a small meadow where, in the middle a small cottage surrounded by a beautiful garden of flowers sat. They both slowly stopped running and looked at the adorable little cabin. They started to catch their breath as they slowly walked over to the entrance to the garden, an old wooden arch covered with vines and small flowers of all different colors. 

They walked through, still holding each others hands, looking around at all the plants in the garden and at the cottage in the middle. It was a classic fairytale cabin, with dark log supports decorating the outside of the walls, and an old brick chimney that seemed to be crumbling a bit at the top. The boys looked around in awe at the amazing little lodge. The walked along the stone path leading from the wooden arch, twisting and turning all the way through the front of the garden to the front entrance of the cottage, a beautiful arched rosewood door, holding their copper key in the bronze lock.


End file.
